Fire
by Your Enemy
Summary: Sequal to 'Scars.' Having being rejected by Seto Jounouchi begins dating annother classmate, Bakura, thats when the bad luck starts finally when Bakura ends up in hospital Jou confronts the possible sauce of their misfortune.


Seto strode up the stone steps, it was Friday, that meant that Saturday was close at hand so he could get plenty of work done without trivial interruptions such as school. It was Christmas next month to that meant Kaiba Corp sales were up and there was a lot of work to be done, Seto was planning to release a new board game based on duel monsters using his latest developments in holographic technology. No one outside Kaiba Corp, and not many inside, knew about it Seto planned to release it a week before Christmas so parents under stress would run out and buy it not complaining about the price of 50,000 yen. Of course to keep sales up the price would drop after the Christmas rush to a more reasonable 10,000 yen, he was a business man after all, he knew children would want it, he had tested it out on Mokuba. Seto was early to school that day because he had left some important unfinished plans in his desk and was eager to get on with them, he slammed the door open just to make sure that if there was anybody in the classroom they knew he was here. The only other people in the room were Jounouchi Katsuya and another one of Yugi's looser cheer-leaders Ryo Bakura, Jou who was sat on Bakura's desk looked up when Seto barged into the room.  
"Hey Seto your here early." He commented.  
"Shut up Jounouchi, and its Kaiba to the likes of you!" Seto snapped and strode over to his desk.  
Jou whispered something to Bakura and they both giggled, Seto frowned got out his work and began scribbling furiously, it had to be ready by Monday. Gradually other students leaked into the classroom including Jou and Bakuras other friends, they were all talking and laughing loudly, so inconsiderate, Seto rubbed his temple all his late nights were taking there toll. Seto shoved his hand into his bag and pulled out a blue leather glasses case, he slowly slid the spectacles up the bridge of his nose and sighed watching his breath condense before his eyes, the fine mist sparkled brightly in the morning sunlight before fading.  
Seto continued to work even after the teacher had arrived, currently maintains a flawless A average he had no need to pay attention the only reason he went to school was because the law required it, but Seto could change that if he really put his mind to it. On several occasions the teacher tried to involve Seto in the lesson but he was met with rased eyebrows and rolling eyes, at one point Seto accidently drew attention to himself when he slammed his fist hard on the desk shattering the pencil he was holding at the time. The entire class jumped and turned round to see what the commotion was all about.  
"Problem Mr.Kaiba?" The teacher knew to progress cautiously.  
"Not that its anyones business!" he snapped, "but at the moment yes!" he glared at the teacher "One would assume that was quite obvious"  
"Well why don't you share it with everyone and someone might be able to help?" the teacher stuttered.  
Seto scoffed,"its top secret." but he gathered up his plans anyway and explained the problem to the class using a lot of technical jargon, most of which he made up as he went along. Everyone in the room looked completely clueless, Seto smirked and continued, talking about some of his theories using rediculusly complex words, he was enjoying this. The room was completely silent after a few mins Bakura slowly raised his hand,  
"You make the board bigger?" Seto raised his eyebrow mildly impressed, making the board bigger i.e increasing the surface area would allow more room for his more realistic holograms. "We tried that," He said trying to hide his surprise, "the larger matrix would be too weighty for an average child to carry, the public don't like heavy toys"  
Bakura nodded. "What the hell are they on about?" Honda whispered.  
"No idea lost me at 'matrix'." Jou whispered back.  
"Have you tried shrinking it?" Bakura said.  
Seto nodded, "Testing that possibility is in proses as we speak"  
"Whens this game getting released?" Jou asked.  
"Who said it was? Many designs don't get past the first few steps"  
"Oh please, Kaiba Corp releases something big every year guarantied to separate folk from there hard earned money." Jou seemed very passionate about this particular subject.  
Seto smirked, "That's why we exist"  
Somewhere in the corridor outside the bell rang, Seto stuffed his things back in his desk and pulled out his cell phone and dialled. "Try a smaller matrix."

Seto sat in the back of his limousine his arms crossed and legs folded, he blinked lazily as he watched the world on the other side of the tinted glass, the streets became gradually busier as he made his way into the centre of Domino City towards the business district where the glass Kaiba Corp HQ towered over everything for hundreds of miles. Seto took the elevator up to his office on the top floor, going straight into his bathroom he washed his face and changed into a light blue business suit and pushed his glasses onto his face, framing his cold blue eyes perfectly, he had a meeting.  
Striding into the board room he towered over all the old executives that sat around the table most of them rather nervous, each was a representative of a company the Seto wanted to manufacture his latest ideas. Seto explained the product and that in exchange for cooperating at such short notice Kaiba Corp would pay 1.5 times the normal amount, none of the representatives could decline his order, mostly because if they did Seto would simply buy out their company and make them himself. Kaiba Corp was famous in the business world for being ruthless, crushing anyone that tried to oppose its growth a quality derived from the CEO himself. Of Course Seto had no intention of paying anything to the manufacturers, putting it off until the smaller companies became so desperate they were forced to sell up to Kaiba Corp for a pathetically low price, Seto would then sell the company on for double of sometimes triple what he originally paid. Seto was early for school again on Monday, things were going so well with the company he could hardly contain himself, as usual Seto crashed into the room announcing his arrival but the only other person in the room was Jou.  
"Do you live here or what?" Seto mocked as he approached Jou's desk.  
Jounouchi pulled a face, Seto noticed that he had a black eye and his lip was badly swollen.  
Seto leaned on his desk casually "See you got yourself beaten up again." he commented.  
"Piss off Kaiba." Jou growled.  
"Now now little Katsuya, don't bear your teeth at your master"  
Jou leapt up fists clenched his chair fell to the floor, "Don't forget i know things Kaiba"  
Smirking Seto took out his cell phone and waved it in front of Jou's face "Its not what you know its who you know little Katsuya"  
All their threats were empty and they knew it but it was fun all the same, Seto walked to his own desk and pulled out a large book, the door creaked open and Bakura slipped in silently Seto jumped as he cried out suddenly. "Oh my gosh Katsuya!" He ran over to Jou and pulled a mini first aid kit out of his bag, "What on earth happened? "  
"Its nuffin." Jou waved him away.  
Bakura put his hands on his hips. "Jounouchi Katsuya, that, is far from nothing"  
Jou laughed "C'mere Kura"  
Seto glanced up as Jou pulled Bakura towards him, kissing him softly on the lips, Seto's stomach tightened, scowling he slammed his book down but the couple ignored him.  
The door slammed, Jou and Bakura looked up and giggled as Seto stomped down the corridor as loud as he could. Seto slamed his fist into the nearest locker, "Idiots." he boomed "can't a guy get any work done around here?" what does he see in that little girly boy any way, he thaught to himself, well whatever "its not like i care" he said aloud into the empty hall.  
"Has anyone seen Mr.Kaiba today?" the teacher asked halfway threw the morning, most people shook there heads vaugely but Jou stood up.  
"yeah he was here this morning but he stormed out"  
Teacher shook his head, "That boy is under far too much stress, but i suppose he brings it on himself"  
Seto sat on the grass looking down at the school, what the hell was wrong with him? why did he freak like that? maybe he was working too hard? He laughed out loud, that was a good one. Seto looked up into the icy winter sky, it was gray, steely and cold yet there wasnt a cloud in sight. He shivered and put his worries to the back of his mind, there was still work to be done.  
Just as he had predicted Kaiba Corps sales went threw the roof, (and have you see kaiba corp? thats a bloody high roof) and as usual Kaiba Corp was swamped with letters of complaint, which annoyed Seto because it ment hiring more mail staff. Seto turned his chair to face the window, slowly soft white flakes began to drift from the cloud above, one after another they landed on the window lingering a moment before melting. Seto opened the window and held his hand out letting the snow fall onto his pale skin, he looked down and saw some people having a snowball fight in the street, its was Yugi and his dim whited fanclub, he watched them for a moment before glancing to his hand, the ice was still there on his cold skin. Seto wiped his hand of on his trousers and grabbed is coat, as he walked down the street he watched the snow fall to the ground at his feet, "hnn" just like the people of this city he thaught. SMACK!  
A huge snowball hit Seto clean on the back of the head, he gasped as the ice ran down the back of his neck and soked threw his shirt, He spun round to see Jou looking absolutly mortified, the others were trying to hide their giggles.  
"K-k-Kaiba"  
"Jounouchi" he paused "You should realy watch where you throw those things," his voce was as icy as the sky.  
"Oh yeah what ya gonna do?" snapped Jou finding his voice.  
"hnhnhnhnhahaha" Seto laughed "what am i going to do"  
"thats what i just-" SPLAT!  
Seto doubbled up with laughter "good catch Jounoupoochy." Jou spat out the snow that Seto had thrown, "why you"  
"hahhahahaha" Seto walked away laughing, he could only remember having one snowball fight in his entire life but he could still beat that idiot. What did that... whatshisname see in him? Seto glanced back to see Bakura with his arm aroud Jou who was yelling something about "brain freeze" and "I'm gonna get that no good rich boy"  
Seto's stomach hurt again, maybe it was the lack of sleep.  
"Your entire appartment"  
"well at least your not hurt"  
"ok ill see you later." Jou clicked off. He turned to Seto. "i suppose you were listening"  
Seto turned round, "why would i care what your little friends are up to"  
"Well i figured youve got no real life of your own so you might want to eavesdrop on mine"  
"Wow thats a big word for you." Seto said turning back to the window.  
"Who said it was one of my friends anyway"  
"Its obvious, you don't speak to anyone else"  
"Im speaking to you"  
Seto claped sarcasticly "oh well done, the mutt finally figured out something"  
Jou stood up knocking his chair to the ground, he strode up and grabbed Seto by the collar.  
"well id rather be a mutt that some stuck up rich punk who thinks hes better than everyone else"  
"I don't think i know." Seto smerked.  
"Oh please, youve got no friends, no family, no one gives a shit about you"  
Seto swung knocking his desk chair and Jounouchi crashing to the ground, he straighend his shirt and watched Jou climb to his feet he started towards Seto, his fists clenched.  
"Dont evan think about it you little fag." Seto growled.  
Jou stopped and looked at the floor, "Some friend you are, Ichi" he muttered.  
"J"  
"What the hell is going on!!!??" the teacher had arrived early. Both Jou and Seto jumped, "Nuffin." Jou muttered.  
"Then why are you covered in blood?" it was true both Jou's nose and lip were bleeding hevyly. "Kaiba what did you do"  
"Your a smart guy you figure it out." Seto snapped.  
"Now listen to me! I don't care who you are nothing gives you the right to strike another pupil"  
Seto strode up to him fists clenced, "oh realy?" he said softly. Teacher looked up at Setos cold eyes, he had never been this afraid of a student before but Seto was at least 2ft taller than him and a hell of a lot stronger.  
"Mr.Kaiba, just- just sit down." he wispered.  
Seto turned and walked out of the classroom.  
Jou jumped as the door slammed behind him, man hes lost it, he thaught, ive never seen him so out of control.

Seto sat on the hill over looking the school, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, "what the hell is wrong with me?" he wispered.

Jou lept up as soon as the bell went, he'd promised he'd go straight to see Bakura but there was something else he wanted to do first, Jou made his way up the hill and sat with his back against the tree, "what the hell is wrong with you?" he wispered.

Seto slammed the door to his bedroom and slumped back onto his bed, falling asleep instantly, he diddnt wake up until late the next afternoon, when a maid came knocking on his door.  
"What?" he barked his eyes still closed.  
"sorry to disturb you sir but theres a Mr.Jounouchi at the door.  
Seto sighed, "I'm coming," he got up and dressed quickly, before making his way down the stairs to where Jou stood in the foyer.  
"What do you want?" he asked coldy.  
"to talk"  
"Go on then"  
"well i just wondered if you were alright?" Seto laughed, "Not that its any of your business Jounouchi, but I'm fine"  
"oh, well its just you kinda flipped yesterday, n i thaught"  
"And you thaught i was loosing my marbles? A moment of weekness, it wont happen again. is that all"  
"No, i want to ask a favor"  
Seto folded his arms.  
"Bakura appartment burned down a"  
"So?" Seto cut in. "what does that have to do with me"  
"And i wonderd if you might let him stay here for a while"  
Seto laughed again, "whatever made you think i would let one of you idiots into my house? you really are as dumb as you look Jounouchi"  
Jou grabbed Seto and hugged him tightly, "Its good to know your ok." Seto stood frozen for a second until Jou let go.  
"Ill see ya around Kaiba." he laughed.

Jou's cell phone rang just as he was leaving Kaiba Mannor, "oh hey Kura whats up"  
"your kidding"  
"ill be right there" he clicked off and dailed.  
"hey yugi"  
"Bakuras in hospital some thugs kicked the shit outa him"  
"Yeah i know, I'm heading over there now"  
"cool see ya there"  
"Looks like someones got it in for ya Bakura," he said to himself, he stoped for a moment and turned back to look at Kaiba mannor, "No way." he said firmly. And headed towards the hospital.

"Hey Kura u ok man"  
"Jou!" Bakura hugged him solftly "ouch not to tight, broken ribs." he grimaced "What on earth hapened"  
"I don't really remember, i was walking back to my appartment to look for Tama when these two guys jumped me"  
"what did they look like"  
"I diddnt get a good look but they were both huge, and dressed in black"  
Jou clenshed his fists.  
"Dont do anything silly." Bakura said grabbing his hand.  
"Hey Bakura how ya doing"  
"oh hey guys." Bakura grinned as Anzu, Honda and Yugi came into the room.  
"Man i cant beleive all this shits happeng to ya." Honda said, "its not like you could have pissed anyone off at all let alone this much"  
"maybe its just bad luck" bakura laughed.  
"im going to get some air, ill see ya later Kura"  
"jou, if you see Tama could you bring her here i want to make sure shes ok"  
"yeah sure"  
Jou set off into the darkend city, Honda might have been joking but he had a point it was weird that all this shit was happenin to him, and it all seemed to start when.  
"Kaiba?" he said to the pavement, Jou turned around and ran as fast as he could towards Kaibas place.

"Your lucky i dont sleep or i'd be even more annoyed." Seto said as he lit a ciggerette.  
"Since when did you smoke"  
"Since when was it your business"  
"Stop pissin about what the hells been up with you lately"  
"oh this again? in that case i will refer you to the anser i gave some moments ago"  
Kaibas cool act was really starting to get on Jou's neves. "Well whatever just leave Bakura alone, or youll have me to deal with"  
Seto closed his eyes and rubbed hit forhead, he was starting to get a headache.  
"Who in the hell is Bakura"  
"Dont play dumb with me"  
Seto laughed, "i dont think i could be dumb if i tryed, thats more your area of expertees isnt it"  
"whatever just stop it ok, keep your probems to yourself dont take them out on other people"  
"How about you stop comeing to my house when ever it pleases you"  
"Seeing you never 'pleases' me Kaiba." Jou got up and left.  
Seto put is cigerette out on the palm of his hand, but Jou's words still burned hotter.

The next day Seto was suprissingly quiet, he dint speak so anyone, that wasnt the only thing Jou notised, the bandage wraped around Setos hand, what happened after he left?  
Seto kept up his silent act for the entire last week of school, by that time it wasnt just Jou that had notised.  
"Dont you think Kaiba's been acting strange latlely?" Yugi commented.  
"Yea now that you mention it, i mean he alwase seemed lonely to me but now its like hes just an empty shell." Anzu shook her head. "like hes not even jerk kaiba any more"  
"Maybe we shoud ask if hes ok"  
Jou laughed, "Yall kidding right, so what if Kaibas actin weird"  
Yugi looked shocked by this, "i know you dont like Kaiba but still, theres probably a nice guy in him"  
"Naw i think hes been bought out." Jou laughed at his own joke, but no one else did.  
"i think i know where Kaibas personality is." Honda said dully.  
"Ya what"  
"hes got a point Jou," bakura wispered, "You have seemed a bit"  
"A bit?" Honda laughed "hes the kaiba incarnate"  
"Fine whatever." Jou got up and stormed out slamming the door behind him, he walked out into the street cursing under his breath and straight into some one coming the opposite way.  
"whoa watch it man." Jou laughed from the ground.  
"Sorry." the voice was more of a shadow of a sound than someone acctually talking but there was no mistakeing the voice, even if no one had heard it in weeks.  
"Kaiba"  
Seto shrugged his sholders and carried on walking untill Jou grabbed the back of his jacket, he span Seto round and huged him as hard as he could, he felt so cold, like he wasnt even alive.  
"You know your really stupid for a clever guy." Jou said burrying his face into Seto's chest. Seto put his arms around Jou and held him tightly, he was so warm it burned Seto's cold skin. Jou slipped his hands slowly up Setos shirt, his skin tingled where ever Jou touched. He stood on his toes and pulled Seto towards him, Seto felt Jous hot breath on his skin as he wispered.  
"Someone so beautiful shoulnt feel so cold, let me warm you up"  
Jous words sent a wave of heat all the way threw his body, had he never bothered with girls because he was busy, or was it-  
"let me warm you up." the words echoed in Setos mind the more he thaught about it the more heat he could feel bulding up inside of him.  
"i guess thats a yes?" Seto let go and stepped back blushing furiously.  
"Its snowing again." Seto looked up at the grey sky as silver flakes began to fall onto his pale face, he held out his hand, the ice melted as soon as it touched his hot skin. 


End file.
